cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ed Lauter
Ed Lauter (1938 - 2013) Film Deaths *''The Magnificent Seven Ride! (1972)'' [Scott Elliott]: Shot to death in a shoot-out. (Thanks to Michael) *''Bad Company (1972) Orin:'' Shot to death by Jeff Bridges and Barry Brown during a shoot-out. *''Family Plot (1976)'' [Joseph Maloney]: Killed in a car crash/explosion when another vehicle causes him to lose control and drives over a cliff, just as he tries to run over Bruce Dern and Barbara Harris. *''King Kong (1976)'' [Carnahan]: Falls to his death from a log bridge when King Kong turns the log over. (Thanks to Michael) *''Magic (1978)'' [Duke]: Stabbed in the stomach by Anthony Hopkins (using the arm of his ventriloquist dummy to wield the blade). *''The Amateur'' (1981) [Anderson]: Shot to death by a sniper just as Ed is about to kill John Savage. (Thanks to Michael) *''Death Hunt (1981)'' [Hazel]: Shot to death by Charles Bronson. (Thanks to Michael) *''Cujo (1983)'' [Joe Camber]: Mauled to death (off-screen) by Cujo. (Thanks to Michael) *''Mulholland Falls (1996)'' [Earl]: Shot to death by Treat Williams' men in an ambush. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Sweeper'' (1996) '[''Molls]: Killed by C. Thomas Howell. (Thanks to ND) *Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation (2004; video)' [''Gen. J.G. Shepherd]: Infected by the bugs. He is later shot to death by Richard Burgi. *''Seraphim Falls (2006) ''[Parsons]: Presumably dies (off-screen) of heat stroke or dehydration, after Liam Neeson shoots Ed's horse and leaves him in the desert. (Thanks to ND) TV Deaths *'Greatest Heroes of the Bible: The Story of Noah (1978)' [Ularat]: Drowns along with most of the remaining people on earth by the great flood. *'[[Monsters (1988 series)|''Monsters: Malcolm (1990)]]' [''Malcolm]: Collapses and dies after stabbing the slug-like creature that was surgically removed from him. *''Python'' (2000; TV movie) [Pilot]: Dies presumably on a plain crash or attacked by the giant Python when it get unleashed in the middle of the flight. *'[[Grey's Anatomy (2005 series)|''Grey's Anatomy: These Ties That Bind (2008)]]'' [Timothy Miller]: Dies in surgery from his injuries from being crushed by a garbage truck. *'''''Nora Roberts' Carnal Innocence (2011; TV movie) [Austin Hatinger]: Shot in the chest by Gabrielle Anwar when he comes at her with a knife. Gallery KK07e.jpg|Ed Lauter's death in King Kong (1976) JoeCujo.png| Ed Lauter being attacked in Cujo Lauter, Ed Lauter, Ed Lauter, Ed Lauter, Ed Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by heat Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Actors who died in Alfred Hitchcock movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a King Kong film Category:ABC Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Actors who died in Lee Tamahori Movies Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Actors who died in Lewis Teague Movies Category:King Kong cast members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Grey's Anatomy cast members Category:Mesothelioma victims Category:ER cast members Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Charmed cast members